


Loaded Guns

by MCalhen



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCalhen/pseuds/MCalhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one gun Jude hopes isn't loaded, and Alvin won't give him an honest answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded Guns

“Is it loaded?”

Jude examined the gun, taking care to keep his fingers away from the trigger. Beneath him, Alvin shifted his hips. 

“No, I checked.”

Jude swallowed. He tested the weapon’s weight in his palm for a minute, contemplating whether or not he should attempt to open up a device he knew nothing about to check for ammo. How did he open it up, and what was he looking for? Alvin had once—a couple of years ago—led him to believe it to be a mana channeling weapon, but in the years since learning the truth, Jude had never considered studying the gun at length. There were too many other important details he had to fill his head with.

“It’s okay, I promise,” said Alvin.

Jude hesitated only a moment more before pointing the barrel at in the middle of Alvin’s chest. His hand trembled as he slid the weapon downward, feeling Alvin’s skin shudder as he placed his free palm flat against Alvin’s ribcage. 

Jude paused. 

“Keep going…” 

Jude obeyed, and when the barrel rubbed against Alvin’s erection, Alvin let out a gasp and lifted his spine off the mattress. Jude kept him pinned down, straddling him tight. To tease Alvin, he thrust out his hips, their cocks touching for a brief moment. Jude felt the cold metal of the weapon as he slid away.

“I should show you how to do that,” teased Alvin, grasping the barrel and taking the gun from Jude’s hold. He set it on the bedside table before grabbing Jude by the shoulders and flipping him onto his back. 

“Hey!” Jude might have been able to slip around Alvin if he had been aware of what was going to happen. 

“Hey, what?” asked Alvin, smirking down at him. “I’m going to show you how to move those hips of yours.” With him in the same position as Jude had been only seconds ago, he began to grind slowly. After a while, he said, “You getting the hang of it?”

Jude nodded, about to say, “Yes,” but Alvin’s lips brushed against his and made him swallow down all his words. 

After a liberal dose of lube, Alvin wrapped his palm around Jude’s dick and moved in motion to his hips. His thumb teased the tip, and Jude stuffed a hand into his mouth to keep from moaning. Alvin paused enough to brush Jude’s fingers away. He smiled softly. “Let it out, Jude. I want to hear it, and there’s no reason to be ashamed.”

“Right,” gasped Jude.

Alvin continued his gentle thrusts, his hand heating as it slid smoothly up and down the length of Jude’s cock. Jude’s moans began to crescendo. He let out a last cry as he came, limply resting his back against the bed sheets and struggling to catch his breath. Alvin sat back, eyes closed. Beads of sweat trickled down Jude’s forehead.

Since Alvin wasn’t looking, Jude took the opportunity to reach a hand over to the nightstand and take the gun back. He lifted it as quietly as he could and aimed it at Alvin’s chest. He cocked it to grab Alvin’s attention. He sincerely hoped Alvin had been right about it being unloaded.

At the sound of the click, Alvin’s eyes flew open. “Woah, Jude!”

Jude took a few more breaths before he spoke. “This is what you wanted, right?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Alvin chuckled. “Shit. I asked for this, didn’t I?” 

Jude nodded. 

“I never thought you’d improvise like this.”

“I can put it down if you’re not interested in playing with it anymore.” Jude said it to tease—he knew Alvin’s answer.

“No, don’t.” Alvin stared at the barrel. He held up two palms in surrender. “What do you want me to do?”

“You pleased me first. Now it’s your turn.” Jude gave him a one shoulder shrug, and then nodded his head toward the bottle of lubricant.

“Gotcha.” Alvin squeezed a blot into his palm and rubbed it along his dick. Jude eased his way out from under Alvin, taking care not to pull the trigger while keeping a steady aim. When he freed his body, he scooted closer to Alvin and lifted his legs, one at a time, onto Alvin’s shoulders. 

Alvin rested his hands on Jude’s knees for a moment, and their eyes met. “Keep it pointed at me the entire time.”

“It had better not be loaded, Alvin,” said Jude sternly.

“Aw, you’re gonna make me go soft if I tell you the truth.”

“Alvin.”

“A’right, A’right.” Alvin adjusted Jude’s knees, and Jude relaxed, only for Alvin to add, “You can always heal me if something happens.”

“Alvin!”

But despite all his reservations, Jude kept the gun aimed as Alvin slipped his dick in and out between Jude’s thighs, but he no longer had it cocked. While he believed Alvin about it being unloaded, he did not trust the weapon itself and was afraid of releasing a missed bullet from the chamber. (And he trusted Alvin in regards to knowing how to unload a gun, too. Jude’s actions stemmed from calculating all possible outcomes and preventing each one. One could say he did it out of habit rather than giving Alvin the pleasure of thinking Jude might still mistrust him after all their time together without any more deceit.) 

Despite how tired he had been only ten minutes ago, the feel of Alvin between his thighs brought Jude back to an aroused state. Alvin clamped Jude’s knees close to his neck to keep them from slipping off his shoulders. Soon, Jude could no longer hold the weapon, and he let it rest on his stomach while he dug his nails into the sheets. 

Within a few seconds of each other, Jude came first and Alvin second. Jude’s legs slipped down, and Alvin slumped over him. When Jude had caught his breath, he removed the gun and returned it to the nightstand.

“Alvin?”

Alvin raised his head and an eyebrow.

Jude wished Alvin had been wearing his scarf so he could tug at it. It always drew him closer into his arms, and Jude was too tired to speak. But he didn’t need to say a word—Alvin acted before Jude could beckon him nearer.

Alvin climbed over him and rolled to one side, tossing an arm around Jude.


End file.
